baramagnachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Halix
Halix was a Glatorian for Iconox. Early Life Halix's early life isn't well known. It can be assumed he fought in the Core War. At one point in the war, he and his men captured an Iron Tribe commando and interrogated him, learning about the Moment's Reprieve. Bara Magna After the Shattering, he found his way to what became Iconox, and began training under Metus many years later. When he started to show promise, he was ambushed by Skrall. While he tried to fight them, he was defeated and taken to Roxtus as a prisoner. While imprisoned, Gresh later rescued him after being hired by Metus. He escaped with Tarix and Strakk and returned home to Iconox. Halix began to train again, and began to fight other Glatorian. He fought against Kiina, and lost multiple times. His win/loss ratio was almost even, but he wasn't as good a fighter as Iconox needed. He fought Kiina once more, and when he was defeated, he was demoted back to trainee from secondary. He continued to train and fight Strakk and Urik, trying to become stronger, never truly regaining his rank. When the Grand Tournament came around, he fought in it and did better than expected. His skills were improving, but he was still defeated. He helped to defend the arena by attacking Stronius. After returning home, he joined Mata Nui, Perditus, Calif, Ackar and Tarix in defending the walls of Iconox from the Baterra attacking the village. He currently resides as the sole Glatorian of Iconox. Holy Spherus Magna Empir Following Mata Nui banding the tribes together with the Skrall army, Halix was promoted back to secondary Glatorian, as well as the sole Glatorian of the village. When more Skrall came to protect the walls, the people looked to him more and more, being the only one they trusted left. He was later joined by Gresh and Zendra to put the minds of Agori at ease. After their arrival, the walls were attacked by white armored enemy Vorox and Agori Commandos of the Empire, forcing him, along with his comrades, to enter battle. Halix, with his partners, soon managed to crush the enemy attackers. Soon the Agori Commandos were forced to flee due to the large numbers of casulties. Halix returned to Iconox while his two Glatorian peers went to search for anything nearby. After Gresh was targeted by an assassin, and Zendra was caught in the explosion, Halix helped Zendra to heal with the Agori who were bringing her medical supplies. He tried to tell her that Gresh left, but the Skrall they were with said it straightforward before he could. When Zendra tried to leave, he attempted to stop her, lest she die of her wounds. She eventually got the medicines she needed from healers, and he allowed her to leave. After some time training alone, a mysterious warrior stumbled into Iconox. Halix rushed to help him and saw that his armor was white, but covered in strange markings, indicative of Outer Shadow. The man said he had forgotten his name, the only thing that had kept him sane. He informed Halix that he had walked the planet since the Shattering, and was searching for anyone or any civilization, finally finding it in Iconox. Halix offered him a name of a fallen friend and comrade, and then offered to train the man, and to keep him safe inside of the walls of Iconox. The man agreed, and took the name of "Urik". The two went to see Congelo, who informed them that he had also worked at Outer Shadow in the past, and allowed the man to stay. He also told Halix that he could someday soon become the primary Glatorian of the village. Halix took "Urik" to get some armor patches, a new sword, and a place to rest, and began thinking about the war. He wanted the war to be over by any means, and he wanted the Empire crushed. Quest for the Moment's Reprieve Halix eventually heard about a device known as the Moment's Reprieve, and that it was created by the Outer Shadow. He got Tarduk to guide him, and Calif to join him through convincing them that it would be worth the trip. During the trip, Tarduk mentions that he had heard of the helmet, but didn't know any more about it. Halix reveals that it is a helmet that allows the wearer to escape death by going into the past of a person or object, and allows for free control in the past location of the person or object chosen, but not enough to create a paradox, since no one is present. They continue to talk, and Halix reveals that the purpose is to escape to the past to escape death, and equip yourself with weaponry in order to defend yourself upon return. They continue to talk, and Halix reveals that the purpose is to escape to the past to escape death, and equip yourself with weaponry in order to defend yourself upon return. Tarduk brings up that it should be given to a general in this time of war. Halix agrees, saying he'll give it to Mata Nui, and perhaps see it mass-produced for each soldier to wear. He then says that it can't work on the wearer, that it can't use the wearer's armor to spring into the past. Halix expresses hope that Mata Nui could use his powers to reproduce materials so they could create more of the helmets, but Calif doubts they will. They continued on for hours, finding dead land, dried water sources, skeletons of animals, and dead foliage. There was nothing beyond the actual desert except hard ground and death. Halix mentions that they can move for two more hours before resting to search again in the morning for the bunker of the Iron Tribe commandos that last held the Reprieve. He mentions that the commandos tried to strike out on their own in the Core War, but were butchered, and supposedly the Reprieve should still be hidden. Tarduk says they were like Bone Hunters when Telluris is brought up as one of the former leaders, showing how deadly things became for the Reprieve's possession. Calif questions how he knows this, to which Halix tells him they captured and interrogated one of the commandos in the war to learn this information. He tells them that they should rest, that it would take too long to reach the bunker at night, when they would be butchered by the creatures of the night. He assures Tarduk that he and Calif can protect him. Calif gives Tarduk a dagger to protect himself with if they fail. Moments later, movement comes and monstrous spiders appear, attacking the group. The two Glatorian fight them off, but they are soon overpowered. Tarduk does his best to help, for his own self preservation as well. As they fought their way through the spiders, more and more continued to come, using weapons against the warriors, making things difficult to handle. Halix swore to himself to get through them, to get the Reprieve at any cost. Eventually they killed enough of the spiders that they retreated, leaving the three alone for some time. They continued to move on to find a suitable place to make camp at a large dead tree. Halix rested and ate with the others for a brief period of time, and departed to find materials for the fire. As Halix searched for firewood, he accidently located the bunker entrance. He descended into it and checked around until he found records about run-ins with the monstrous Despiders and doubts about the Reprieve being worth it. He found the box and retrieved the Reprieve, and before he left, smashed it to make it look long gone, ready for them to fail their mission on the next day. During his time in Iconox, without many others, he was driven to the point of insanity. Utilizing the Moment's Reprieve, Halix retrieved a powerful bomb from the past, using "Urik's" armor to get to Outer Shadow. Utilizing this bomb, he hoped to end the war, but when he confronted Mata Nui in the middle of battle, all of the fighting stopped. Mata Nui tried to stop him, but it didn't work. A Skrall cut Halix's arm off, making him drop the bomb. As he reached for it with his other arm, "Urik" ran him through to kill him. Halix cursed at him as he died, hating the fact that he helped to teach "Urik" again. Abilities and Traits Halix was a young warrior, and somewhat cocky. He grew up during the time of the Skrall opposition, and became a darker man, more concerned with his village and the people of it. He became more caring, especially after his continual losses in the arena. Despite not being the best warrior, he is an amazing man for Iconox, and one to be looked up to. During his long isolation alone in Iconox, he was driven insane, to the point of using the Moment's Reprieve to essentially become a terrorist, attempting to end the war with a bomb which would wipe out both sides. Weapons Halix wielded a large warhammer in battle.